


Colors

by bendingwind



Series: A Broken World [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They agreed on a nice, inoffensive shade of pale green with white trim.</p>
<p>(Or: Clint paints the baby's room.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> drunk + comments
> 
> <3

They agreed on a nice, inoffensive shade of pale green with white trim. They picked out the exact shade together, matched it with tiny baby bedding and agreed that it was perfect. It fit in with their home, their vision of the future... everything.

So when Phil came home and found Clint curled up on the couch, fast asleep, he didn’t really think anything of it. Clint was showing now, pretty obviously, and had taken to napping in random locations throughout the apartment as he tired more and more easily.

Phil smiled at the way his cheeks sagged slightly to the side in an odd sort of pout as he slept, and slipped through the apartment to his office. He’d finish his calls with Pepper and Bruce now, so that he could spend the evening with Clint.

He stopped as soon as he caught sight of the open door to the spare room. The room had been a modest green when he’d left it that morning, Phil was _absolutely certain_ of it. A nice, modest, _inoffensive_ pale green, like they had agreed.

It was a shocking shade of lilac now.

As he moved closer, dread coiling in the pit of his stomach, he caught sight of a sticky note stuck carefully at eye-level on the door.

_Phil,_

_I know we agreed on green but the baby just feels purple to me, I don’t know, anyways sorry I didn’t ask but I didn’t think you’d mind, do you like the purple? I like the purple._

_-Clint_

Phil pulled the note off of the door, folded it into four neat pieces, and tossed it three feet into the trashcan in his office. He eyed the room again. It wasn’t so bad... really. Not a shade he personally cared for, but from where he’s standing Phil can also see the purple bedspread that covers the bed in Clint’s old room and the old circus poster with Clint dressed in violet spandex framed on the wall. He looks back into the room, sighs, and smiles.

Lilac it is


End file.
